kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Hinata
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = | aliases = Aki Hinata, The Dynamite Woman | age = A secret, possibly in her Mid 30's (like 32-36 or so) | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Manga Editor of Shonen Kurō (boys magazine/ manga company) }} is the mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata. Character Aki Hinata was called a Dynamite Woman (see Aki Hinata: Dynamite Woman de arimasu). She is very skilled and athletic, similar to her daughter; however she resembles her son more closely in her appearance and warm personality. There is not a lot of information about Hinata except that she works at a manga company, she rides a motorcycle, and she keeps her age a secret. She loves sticky things and dislikes animals. The fact that she dislikes them made Fuyuki not want to keep Keroro at first since she would probably kill it. Surprisingly, she loved Keroro, since he was the perfect character for a new manga. In one episode, she turns into a younger version of herself. When she first met Kururu, whom she heard of from Keroro and was thrilled to meet, he fired his If I could do my live over gun at her, which turned her into the same age as Natsumi. She looked very much like Fuyuki, with all the consequences. In episode 73 , time went back thanks to another of Kururu's guns, and Fuyuki meets her as a 'his age girl' - Aki approximately 20 years ago(Oddly,her last name as a kid is also Hinata). She appears with two pigtails and looks very much like Fuyuki himself. Kururu also calls her cute-looking. In episode 219, she appears as a five year old, thanks again to Kururu's gun. She is around 30 years old because in episode 73, she was in her teens when Fuyuki and the Platoon when back 20 years into the past. Aki seems to be one of the few characters who likes Kururu and who he likes back. He saved her various times and seems to be concerned when something happens to her, which he normally isn't. Aki is much nicer to Keroro than Natsumi is with him, but, at the same time, she's actually feared even more by him in the rare occasions where they're opposed to each other. Natsumi is sometimes jealous of Keroro since her mother likes him so much. Most of the identity of Natsumi and Fuyuki's father is still unknown, but both in the manga and anime, he is named once, in the sentence: 'I used to go there with dad'. Appearance She is usually seen wearing black shirt and white pants. When she drives, she additionally wears a red biker jacket and biker gloves. At home when she comes back from work, she takes off her jacket and gloves and starts to cook or relaxes. When it's one of her rare day-offs, she usually relaxes and talks to Keroro. She wears a green t-shirt and light purple shorts. In the beach, she wears tight and skimpy clothes: a dark-gray tank top, a small sky blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and tied up that you can see her belly, and a small skirt with a small belt. * Height - 172 cm * Weight - 60 kg Work Aki works as a manga editor at a manga company which publishes the Shonen Kurō (Shonen Alpha in the anime). In the anime, the most famous series edited by her is Captain Geroro. Although, in the 7th season, episode 317, she announces a new manga that will replace Captain Geroro in Shounen Alpha, a comedy called Kikuragesan. Relationships * Haru Hinata - father of her children (no proof of marriage) * Natsumi Hinata - Daughter * Fuyuki Hinata - Son * Loved by Kururu *Keroro- accepted as a pet Trivia *Aki litterally means 'Autumn or Fall' *Aki's job takes up so much time that Natsumi needs to make dinner. As shown in episode 1. Gallery File:Aki.jpg|Aki 250px-Aki.jpg|AKI HAS AN IDEA!!! Volume-4-Chapter-Title-Image-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6675097-967-1193.jpg 02+Aki+and+Erugon.jpg|Aki and Erugon. Muscle+Mama.PNG x4+Fuyuki+and+Aki.jpg UP UP and AWAY aki!.jpg 169970-aki_hinata.jpg WOOT Aki.jpg Aki hugs Keroro.jpg aki21.jpg Natsumi and Aki kick butt.jpg Aki is one hot girl.jpg AkiO.gif|An art work of Aki. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies